


He told me to stay quiet

by jeontaetae



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Depressed Niall, Engagement, Happy Ending, He doesn't want anyone to touch him, I'll tag more as I go, M/M, Mpreg, Nightmares, Rape, Sad Niall, Smut, Suicide Attempt, Trauma, Wedding Day, fluffy larry, marriage counselor, they go to therapy, zayn wants his baby back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeontaetae/pseuds/jeontaetae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Niall were engaged, they were extremely happy with their love but what happens when Niall arrives two hours late to his wedding? Can zayn still love Niall after everything? But most importantly. Can Niall forget everything that happened to him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely different to everything I have wrote. I hope it goes well. I need a beta :(

It has always been ZaynandNiall. They have been dating for 4 years and when zayn asked Niall to get married and have happiness forever, Niall couldn't have been more happy and he said yes immediately. They planned the wedding together and their mothers too(not that they needed any help but they couldn't deny anything to their mothers). The wedding was big but not too big after all, zayn wanted to give everything to his baby. 

Zayn have his own company. He had a lot of money and he was a little older than Niall only by 5 years. But they were so comfortable around each other. Niall is a teacher in kindergarden, he love kids and even tho sometimes his little students are a little too loud, he loves them anyway. 

Their lives were perfect. They love each other, they live for each other. But everything is going to change. 

Niall arrives two hours late to the wedding and when he arrives, he looks different, afraid of everything and he is shaking a lot. 

Everything goes down on their honeymoon


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :(

"Did he arrive yet?" Trisha whispers to Maura. The wedding was suppose to start 20 minutes ago but the groom wasn't here yet. 

"My poor baby is getting more nervous, look at him. He is sweating" Trisha turns to look at his son. Zayn was taking his suit jacket off and he is nervous because his soon to be husband hasn't arrive yet. Not only that, he is 20 minutes late! 

"Well my baby is missing" Maura mumbles nervously. She is trying to get herself together but the fact that her youngest son is missing by 20 minutes is destroying her. 

 

"I think I am going to die" zayn yells at his friends. 

"Zayn, mate, breath" Harry puts a hand on zayns shoulder. 

"Do you think he chicken out?" Louis like always says something inappropriate. 

Zayns eyes go wide. "Do you think that's it? He ran away?" 

"You know that Niall is not like that beside he loves you, he was so excited about the wedding especially the honeymoon don't know why but he was excited for that the most" Liam smile at him. 

Zayn blushes deeply. He was so excited about that too. 

"I know that blush. But I don't understand" Louis shake his head and looks at zayn, said boy was taking his tie as well. "You two had sex before. Why was he excited?" 

"I wasn't going to say anything to you guys" zayn laughs a little. "Remember that Niall and I got engaged 6 months ago?" 

The three of them nod their heads. 

"Well Niall, sweet Niall thought it would be romantic if we didn't have sex those six months till the honeymoon" the darker lad blushed deeply. Getting more uncomfortable in his suit. 

"So you are telling us that you haven't got laid for six months?" Louis smirks. 

Zayn wants to punch Louis but probably Harry would not like that. So he nods. 

"If we ever get engaged. Let's not do stupidest things like that" Harry said grabbing Louis hand and he kiss every knuckles. "Totally. wouldn't survive without your dick, boo bear" Louis stands on his tip toes to kiss Harry's right cheek. 

"Niall thought it would be romantic and you know I can't say no to him. I tried. But I failed. I always fail". 

"Yeah. Let's not cry right now. Okay. You getting laid tonight" Liam said. 

"The guests are getting impatience" Gemma, Harry sister said. 

"Okay, let's entertain them for a moment" Louis grabbing Harry's hand practically dragging him to talk to the guests. 

"What are we going to say?" Harry whisper. "Get ready your knock knock jokes, babe" Louis whisper back smiling at one of nialls aunts. 

 

An hour late and no Niall yet. 

"Something happened to him. I know it. I can feel it" zayn yells to his mother. 

"C'mon honey, lets keep talking to the driver that was supposed to bring Niall here" Trisha said rubbing his son shoulder. 

"I tried so many times but he doesn't answer" zayn was almost crying at this point. 

A few guests were getting worried and they were sending pity looks to zayn, probably assuming that niall dump him and run away. 

"Let's keep trying okay. He is okay" 

"No mom, you don't get it. I feel like he is not okay. He is an hour late. An hour!. I was okay with 10 minutes even 20 minutes but 60 minutes" he shake his head. He was beginning to imagine the worst. 

"I am so sorry to bother you Mr. Malik but I have to marry another couple in two hours" the priest said. He was sweating too. 

"Please, just give is a couple of minutes more" zayn said 

The priest wanted to say no but the look zayn was giving him was heartbreaking. "Okay, but just a couple of minutes" 

Those couples of minutes turn into a whole hour later. 

"Guys, the limo is here" Harry yells. 

"C'mon everybody to their sit. Here comes the groom. Questions after the ceremony" Liam said. 

Everyone was talking about the groom arriving late. "Questions after the ceremony" Liam said a little more loudly 

Zayn was beside the priest waiting for Niall to come to the altar. He wanted to ask questions. Where was he? Why did he arrive so late? But the priest wanted to leave already. At this point he was making them a favor for staying so long. 

Niall had his head down. Not looking to anyone. His mother grab his arm walking him all the way to the altar. His mother wanted to take his son to other room. To talk to him. He look so so so....life less? That couldn't be. Niall was like sunshine. 

"Baby are you alright?" Maura whisper to his youngest son. She hook her arm with the blonde's one. "You look beautiful in white, baby" she drop a kiss to his son. Niall didn't feel beautiful. He felt disgusted by his self. He was wearing white, for fuck sake. He was lying. 

The blonde boy could only nod to his mother, he was afraid if he started talking then he was going to cry. He lift his head a little to see zayn beside the priest. Beautiful zayn, who was staring at him like he was the most precious gem in the world. He wasn't any of this. With one more kiss, Maura hand over his beautiful son to his fiancé. Zayn gave her a big smile. Zayn grabbed nialls hands, given them a little squeeze. Niall wanted to cry but no he can't cry now. Not in front of everyone. 

"We are here reunite to witness the love of Zayn Malik and Niall horan" the priest smile at both of them but he notice that the blonde didn't seem so happy to be here. Maybe he was tired? 

The ceremony continue like that. Zayn was worried. This Niall wasn't his Niall. This Niall was nervous, shaking, sweating and all the things Niall normally doesn't do. Zayn give his hand an occasion squeeze but that just make the blonde more uncomfortable. 

"Do you take this man in death for the rest of your unnatural life?" The priest said to zayn. 

"Yes, I do" the darker lad didn't hesitate to answer. He smile at Niall but the blonde had his head down, again. 

"Do you take this man in death for the rest of your unnatural life?" The priest turn to Niall. To say he was nervous was an understatement. He was afraid that the blonde boy was going to say no. 

Niall didn't answer. He was awfully quiet. Zayn smile fade. "Baby?" Zayn whisper, his hands were shaking. Oh god Niall was going to say no. 

Niall wanted to say no. He wanted to yell, yell at zayn and tell him to run away from him. He was not the same but he look up at to see zayns eyes full of tears, he couldn't do this. 

"I do" he said loudly. The priest let a loud sigh of relieve. 

"I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom" the priest said. 

Niall internally panic. 'Relax Niall, is just a kiss, is just zayn. He is not going to hurt you, relax damn it' 

Zayn lean in and close his eyes, kissing his now husband. He lightly frown when he felt that nialls lips were frozen. When he pull away Niall was looking to the other way. It was awkward. The whole room was awkward. Nobody was clapping. Until Louis, Harry and Liam started clapping then everyone join them. 

Zayn smile at Niall taking him by the waist. Which he did notice that Niall was struggling under his touch. Like he wanted to run. 

"You okay, baby?" The darker boy couldn't help but brush his lips against nialls ear when he said this. 

Niall wanted to scream. 'Control yourself Niall, this is zayn. Remember? Not that pig. Oh my god that son of a bitch that ruin his life, his wedding. A tear scape his eye and he wanted to let more fall but no he couldn't cry in front of zayn and in front of his family. No! 

"Y-Yeah" Niall simply nod.

After a couple of minutes. Niall couldn't take it anymore. He excuse himself between his brother and his now husband and he went to the bathroom. He wanted to take a shower. He was disgusting. Just by thinking it, made him wanted to throw up. He washes his face, his neck, rubbing harshly on the skin before he remember that he was going to go out in there. He couldn't have a red neck. He waited a couple of minutes so his skin wasn't so red. 

His mother was in front of him when he opened the door. "You have to dance with your husband" she smile at him. He could only nod

His Husband was on the middle of the dance floor. Zayn was handsome standing there waiting for him. 'He could do better' a little voice inside of nialls head yells.

Niall was nervous. He had done millions of thing with zayn. When he went to clubs with the darker boy he would grind his ass shamelessly on zayns dick and he would slow dance with him too In a romantic song. This. This was a different story. His life was ruined. 

Zayn guide him tho. Noticing his nervousness. He place a hand on Niall waist and he guide nialls arm to his shoulder. They were press chest to chest. And Niall was shaking. This was too close. Niall didn't want to ruin this so he fake smile to zayn, Praying that his husband didn't notice. But he did, zayn knows Niall more than he knows himself. "We talk later okay?" Zayn whisper. 

 

~*~

 

The wedding reception was over. They were going to their honeymoon. Which only make Niall more nervous than ever. Holy fucking shit. He is in big trouble. 

They said their good byes to everyone before they leave. Trisha said a few words to Niall when he was going to say good bye "take care of my baby, okay Niall?" She said. The blonde at this point only nod. To everyone. 

Niall went to the passenger seat and zayn started the engine, driving them to the airport. The honeymoon was a gif to them. Courtesy of zayns grandparents. They were going to Dubai. In other occasion Niall would went over the moon. They were going to freaking Dubai! But the only thing he wanted to do is buried himself in a hole. A deep hole. 

The drive to the airport was quiet. Zayn wanted to scream. This is not Niall. His Niall would went to the whole radio stations singing every song and annoy zayn to sing with him, dropping an occasion kiss to zayns cheek. 

He didn't said anything. 

 

The moment Niall sat on his seat in the airplane. He felt asleep. Zayn chuckle to his husband tiredness.   
He still didn't know why he arrive so late and he was worried. He stare at Niall and wonder what happened. He felt asleep too. 

After many, many hours they were in their hotel. And it was beautiful. Huge. Nothing to compare to the ugly buildings in London or any building in the world. Dubai was from another world. 

Niall was in awe staring at everything, which made his husband to chuckle, that's the Niall he knows. While he was signing a few things in the lobby. Getting them a room. He couldn't help but wrap his free hand on nialls hip. The blonde froze beside him. Zayn immediately remove his hand and he gave the receptionist a sad smile. She gave him the key and congratulate them. 

They were in silence in the elevator. And Niall was biting his nails. In what moment zayn is going to walk away from him. 'He is going to leave you when he finds out' that voice was annoying. 

The hotel room was beautiful with a even beautiful view. He stare at the stars. Making a wish that everything that happened 18 hours ago disappear forever. 

He felt two strong arms around his waist. Zayn was kissing his neck. "I-I have t-to take a s-shower" he locked himself inside the bathroom. 

Zayn sigh and stare at the stars. He was beginning to get irritated. He went six months without sex bc this was his reward. Then why did he felt like he was being punished or something. Does he smells bad? He sniff his shirt and no he didn't smell bad. He took his clothes and put some shorts and he was waiting for Niall. 

The blonde took hours in there. "You okay babes?" Zayn knocks on the door. 

"Y-Yeah I am almost done" the blonde said 

Zayn was laying on the bed with his back on the headboard. The blonde opened the door and he was wearing a white t-shirt and grey shorts. To zayn he was the most beautiful boy in the world. 

Niall wanted to jump off of the window. Zayn was laying shirtless with just black shorts and he knew what was going to happen. He was afraid. Zayn was going to be angry. 

The bed was comfy. He totally ignore zayn as he lay on the bed. His back facing zayn. Hoping, praying that zayn would be tired from the travel and driving but no, moments later the bed shift and zayn was right behind Niall. His breath was right on nialls neck. "Aren't you forgetting something, baby?" Zayn used his sexy voice. It was his weapon. Niall couldn't resist his sexy voice. 

"Zayn I-I want to s-sleep" Niall knew zayn wasn't stoping there. No. He knew zayn too well. he was persisting. Niall felt something rubbing on the curve of his ass. He wanted to cry. Zayn was biting his neck and he couldn't take it anymore. "Z-Zayn, don't. Please" he grip the hands on his waist. Zayn knew he was crying. Niall was crying from this. 

"Baby, you are crying?" Zayn said turning Niall. So the blonde's back was on the mattress. He wipe the tears and kiss his cheek. "Hey. It's okay. You know I wouldn't do something that you don't want to" 

Niall wanted to be dead. Zayn, sweet zayn. He loves him so much. How could he do this. Why did he do this to Niall? Why? Why? 

More tears were running on nialls cheek. "I love you, zayn" 

"Hey baby. It's okay. I love you too. Let's sleep. Tomorrow will be a better day" zayn whispers. 

Niall only nod. He felt asleep moments later. Zayn was staring at him. Where is his Niall? Who is this? 

 

'You feel so good, Niall. Just like I imagine you would be' 

'You are so tight, like a virgin. Taking me so well' 

'Why are you crying? Stop struggling you little worthless bitch' 

'You think zayn would want you after this? He is going to hate you. He is going to drop your pretty ass. And he is going to replace you. Find someone better' 

'He doesn't love you, stupid kid' 

 

"NOOOOOO NOOOOOO" Niall yell on top of his lungs. 

"Niall! Niall! Niall! Calm down baby" zayn was confuse and scared. What is happening? 

"Get off of me, you monster. Don't touch me. He loves me. He says he loves me" Niall was hitting zayns chest repeatedly while the darker boy was holding him. 

"I hate you. I hate you. I hate you" the blonde was struggling in his arms. Zayn didn't know what to do. 

 

What the fuck is going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Niall:(. Next chapter is how zayn proposed and how is Niall personality. I hope this was okay, let me know. I still need a beta.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big hug to Mary, my beta. Thank you so much :*.

*six months ago* 

Niall is a morning person.  
His morning starts bright and early at 6:00am by waking up and heading to the kitchen to make breakfast. He’s been doing the same routine for so long; the little schedule is practically programmed into his brain. To other people, a routine would be exhausting, but not for him. Niall enjoys getting up every morning to face the sun head on, and the day for that matter as well.  
Today it is decided he will be making French toast and coffee. Standing at the stovetop, the soft hum of a song can be heard from him, hips swaying in rhythm with the sound. Harley, a yellow lab, is watching him from across the kitchen, most likely waiting for the arrival of Zayn. As much as Zayn hates to admit it, Harley is his little baby and indeed she is treated more like a baby than an actual dog.  
"Babe! Have you seen my blue tie?" Zayn yells from upstairs. He, on the other hand, is not a morning person – far from it really.  
Niall roll his eyes and sighs loudly, staring at Harley. "Your dad is a dummy".  
After a couple of minutes, a "Never mind, I found it” was heard from upstairs. This time, Niall has to prevent himself for yelling at Zayn, for yelling at him.  
Instead, Niall says softly to himself, "Of course you did". 

"G’ Morning," Zayn mumbles as he descends the stairs that are close to the kitchen. Niall looks up to see Zayn in a black Armani suit. In Niall’s opinion, Zayn in all black is the hottest thing ever. "Oh, are you making French toast?" Harley is right in front of Zayn at the bottom of the stairs, petting her head as she happily wags her tail. 

Niall nods his head just as he feels warm kisses on his shoulder. In this moment, he could smell Zayn’s perfume, his favorite, and the scent of it nearly makes Niall go weak in the knees. It's so delicious and manly and Niall wants to eat him up but he can't…so sad.   
"Do you want me to drive you to work?"

The blonde boy shakes his head, moving away from Zayn before he does something he will regret later. He needs to arrive on time to his class. Zayn chuckles, "Okay, well I have to go, sweetheart". 

Niall frowns as he realizes something. "Ah ah,” he shakes his head, "You haven't eat breakfast yet." 

"Don't need it," Zayn quickly kisses Niall’s cheek then slapped his bum. 

"Listen, you are going to get your ass in that chair and eat your breakfast. Do you hear me?" Niall said. Zayn was putting his shoes on, so Niall went behind him and wrapped his arms around Zayn’s shoulders.  
"But I have to go" Zayn pouted. 

"Do I look like I care? No boyfriend of mine is going to miss the most important meal of the day". 

"Can’t I just eat it in the car?" 

Niall shook his head at the stubborn boy. "That is not safe Zayn!" He scolded his older boyfriend. Seriously, Niall sometimes felt like a mom; Zayn may be older than him but sometimes he is such a child. 

Niall finished making his and Zayn’s breakfast, sitting down the plates as he assumes his seat beside Zayn in the dining room. "See, it’s not that bad right?" Niall asks, sending Zayn a wink as he just rolls his eyes. "What’s wrong, aren't you going to eat?" Niall asked, beginning to worry. 

"Aren't you forgetting something?" 

"Not that I know of, what is it?" 

"Well, you know I can't eat without a blonde boy on my lap," Zayn has this flirty smirk on his beautiful face and Niall smirks too, moving to his favorite seat. He makes himself comfortable on Zayn’s lap, once again enjoying the warm and exotic perfume his boyfriend is wearing. He likes this day so far; his breakfast is delicious and Zayn is making him giggle as he kisses his shoulder.  
He loves this day. 

"Okay, you’re right. This wasn't so bad," Zayn said as he is watches Niall clean the dishes. "But, I can't help but feel like I am missing something." Niall is too busy, trying to remove a stain on one of the plates to notice. He gasps when he is suddenly turned around and lifted off of the ground, Zayn placing him on the kitchen counter. "Oh yeah, I know what’s missing, my morning kiss," Zayn winks at Niall as he goes in for a kiss.  
When they are kissing, it feels as if the whole world has stopped. Zayn runs his tongue over Niall’s bottom lip, asking for entrance. His tongue is warm against Niall’s and the blonde can't help but moan and wrap his arms around Zayn’s neck.  
"I am going to be so late to my class," the blonde mumbles when his boyfriend is running his tongue over his neck. He closed his eyes, enjoying this moment.  
"It's your fault anyway; you should give me a warning like 'Hey Zayn, morning. Today I am going to wear one of your sweaters and make breakfast like that' I mean you are practically begging me to ravish you," the darker lad still kissing his neck. Niall wants to roll his eyes but when Zayn bites hard on that sweet spot close to his ear he completely forgets about everything else.   
*  
Oh, and yes he did arrive late to his class, but it was totally worth it.   
*  
Zayn, on the other hand, didn't really care if he arrived late, after all he is the boss. He is CEO of a design company, 'ZM loves NH Company'.  
It’s a funny story actually on how Zayn end up changing the name of his company. 

 

When Zayn was 21, his mother, Trisha, decided to give the entire company to the good hands of her older son. At the time, the name of the company was 'Malik's Design Company'. Zayn was a good leader but he didn't have much time for relationships with commitment so he only had a few hook ups here and there, nothing too serious. He didn't want anything anyway; he was too focused on his company that he didn't care about the rest. 

 

Fast forward a year to when he’s 22. Now rich and more experienced, Zayn had decided one night that he didn't want to eat dinner at home, so he took it upon himself to drive around in the hopes to find a new restaurant and oh did he find one. 'Horan's Restaurant'. The restaurant was comfy, warm and it had an Irish aura. With its Irish music, Ireland’s flag, and a few other Irish memorabilia scattered around, Zayn was lead to believe that the owner was in fact, Irish. 

Zayn had made himself comfortable in one of the booths of the restaurant. Minutes later, he heard the sound of a strong Irish accent.  
"Hi, I’m Niall! Welcome to Horan's Restaurant, I am going to be your waiter tonight. What would you like to drink? We’ve got everything from beer, to water, to soda, to wine." Zayn looked up to answer the waiter but the words got stuck in his throat as he laid his eyes on the boy in front of him. He was pretty to put in simply. So young, maybe 16 if he had to guess. He wasn't tall, but had these big blue eyes, honey-blonde hair, pale skin and clear braces. Could he get any cuter? 

"You know it’s rude to stare at people, right?" the boy asked, with a smirk on his face. Turns out the cute boy has an attitude; he liked that.  
"Sorry, I’ll take a cold beer then," Zayn said. He was still in awe because of this boy. He was so cute and made Zayn want to cuddle him.

"Right then, here’s the menu," and with that, Niall left. After a couple of minutes, he came back and placed the cold beer on the table and took Zayn’s order to have the barbecue burger. "Good choice, sir," and again, the cute boy was gone.  
"Sir?" that made Zayn feel hella old causing him to pout. He was not that old! He was only 22.  
The burger turned out to be delicious and when the check came he left a big tip for the cute blonde boy. The boy stopped him right before he was going to leave.  
"50 bucks in a tip?" the boy questioned with a frown on his face.  
"I just....you were good. I mean, yeah. Is that a problem?" Zayn asked, nervousness beginning to come through in his voice. 

This caused the boy to blush. "This is the first time someone gives me a big tip, thank you so much!" he said, now smiling at him. Unknowingly to Zayn, the blonde boy was already in love with the darker lad. He was gorgeous from head to toe and Niall was nervous every time he went to Zayn’s table. He didn't want to mess up. 

Zayn smiled back at him and gave him a wink, and with that, the darker lad left. This one customer left Niall sighing dreamily the whole rest of the night, his thoughts being clouded with hazel eyes and dark hair. 

Zayn ended up having breakfast there and occasionally lunch and dinner, always requiring the blonde as his waiter. With time, Zayn found out that the boy was actually 17 and his father, Bobby Horan, was the owner of the restaurant. He was in fact Irish, though that wasn’t too hard to pick up on obviously. If he had to describe Niall in one word, he’d be the sun. He was loud, but had a big mouth for someone that cute. He was a talker and Zayn enjoyed his company. Zayn would eat while Niall would talk about his dreams of being a teacher one day.  
He was in love with the boy.   
After a few more dinners there, Zayn decided to make his move and boy was he glad he did. The blonde happily agreed to have a date with Zayn in no time. After that one date, the both of them were gone for each other. They were officially dating and Zayn was so happy for once. Niall too was over the moon because Zayn was just so cute with him. Always babying him, Zayn constantly showered him with love and care. Saying the younger boy was happy to have Zayn as a boyfriend was the understatement of the century. 

Eight months later, they were still together and very much in love. It was in Zayn’s department where they found themselves in a very intimate position. Zayn was hovering over Niall’s small body, kissing the blonde's cheek when he whispered, "I love you". Niall gave him the sweetest smile ever and the blonde’s nose was brushing his nose.  
"Prove it," the blonde whispered back before they were in a heated kiss. 

Zayn didn't give it much of thought. The very next day he called the lawyer of the company saying he was changing the name of the company. When the lawyer heard the new name, he giggled. He couldn't contain himself. It was funny. "What?" Zayn frowned.  
"Nothing sir," the lawyer clear his throat. "Just sign here, please," he didn't say anything else after that. 

Niall was laughed a lot and jumped on Zayn when he heard the new name. "I love you so much, Zaynie. You didn't have to name your company that though," he said has he kissed Zayn’s nose.  
"I don't mind, now everyone will know that I love you so much." 

After 4 years the company was still 'ZM loves NH'. 

He was 26 now and his company was still the best and his adorable boyfriend was now 21. To Zayn, Niall was still so young and full of life and such a sunshine. His lifelong dream came true and he was now a teacher for kindergarteners. Niall was expecting to teach a third or a fifth grade class, but no, the principal gave him kindergarten. It was perfect for him though and he loved the kids just as much as they loved him. Of course they are loud and sometimes don't listen to him, but they are great. Niall really loves his students. 

Zayn had a special surprise for Niall today but was going to save it for later.  
His office was big with an amazing view. He sat down and made himself comfortable in his chair, waiting for the big meeting today. Everything had to be just perfect; mistakes were a no-no. His company was designing a new line for the winter and everything had to be done by tomorrow. Even if he was going to be busy today, he still made time for Niall and his surprise. To be honest, he was more nervous about Niall’s surprise than for his new line. This isn’t surprising though, it has always been like this. Niall is his number one priority, everything else comes next. Niall is always first. 

"Everything okay, mate?" his Vice President, Ben, asked. Ben was tall, older, had dark hair, and brown eyes. Not to mention, he also had a cool beard. Admittingly, he was handsome but sometimes a little nosy. He always wanted to know how Niall was doing and how his relationship was with Zayn. Zayn, being a private person, didn't like people asking about his love life and he especially didn't like when people asked about Niall, especially Ben. 

"Yes, just getting this done," Zayn said 

"So, big day today huh?" Ben smirked. 

"Yeah. Now, let's get going to the big office" Zayn said, collecting his things. 

"So, how is Niall?" Ben always knew that Zayn didn't like to talk about Niall with anyone. 

"Just like he was yesterday, he is fine" 

Ben just nodded. He wondered when he was going to see the cute blonde boy around again. Last time he came, he was holding a basket Zayn and his’ lunch. Zayn was so lucky to have someone like Niall and Niall was lucky to have Zayn. That’s what Ben said out loud at least.   
*  
Niall sometimes wants to just give up with these kids but no, he doesn't because he knows, deep down, that he really loves them. He is surprised to see them like this. They are not loud today; instead they are behaving really well for once. Also, for some reason, they keep calling him Mr. Malik. He almost laughed at Tommy, a six year old, when he was asked him, “Mr. Malik am I drawing well?” The kids are truly adorable. 

It was 9:30 finally, meaning recess time. He was watching his class from afar when he noticed a few of the professors kept on grinning at him and nodding their heads towards him. What's wrong with them? Why does everyone keep calling him Mr. Malik? 

By 10:00, recess was over and Niall was still confused. He was going to his classroom when he saw that his little students were already in the room. Something wrong is going on. When he opened the door, he gasped. The kids were holding up green and yellow balloons, grinning. Zayn was there, close to his desk holding a bouquet of red roses, and was smiling at Niall. Zayn nodded toward the blackboard where 'Would you marry me?' was written in Zayn’s pretty scrawl.

Turning back toward Zayn, the man was already on his knee, in front of Niall. "I can't imagine my life without you, sweetheart. Could you pretty please do me the honor of being my husband for rest of our lives?" He opened the little box and inside was the gorgeous ring. It was a 14k white gold ring with a statement piece made of a sharp, square diamond halo and two trapezoid cut side stones. It was so beautiful. 

"Yes, yes, yes, yes," Niall chanted happily. In sync, the little kids dropped the strings of the balloons and the balloons drifted up, into the air. Niall could only laugh because the whole room was full of green and yellow and Zayn was kissing him, lifting him off of the ground in front of his students but he didn't care, He was engaged. 

The same professors that were smiling at him were stood to the door and were clapping. They love Niall and they loved seeing him this happy, and all this because of Zayn. 

~*~ 

"Ugh Zayn, you are so good," Niall moaned. He was biting his lip so hard while Zayn was thrusting slow and almost teasingly onto his prostate. 

When they arrived back at the house, they couldn't contain themselves. They just removed their clothes in a rush and in no time were making love. Niall could still feel the new weight on his finger, the weight of the ring. He was engaged; engaged to this beautiful human being. 

"Yeah baby, you feel so good, so good around me. I love you," Zayn was so happy in this moment. He was getting married to this beautiful creature. This cute, hot, sexy boy would finally be his, officially. Niall was a boy who was super smart; he wasn't dumb, and for that, Zayn was so proud. 

An hour later, the engaged couple were taking a shower because Niall didn't feel comfortable with Zayn’s cum all over his ass. As Niall washed Zayn’s hair, Zayn took this opportunity to washed Niall’s bum too. He loved that ass, that ass was all his. 

Afterwards, they put on their pajamas and once again were comfortable, just now under the blankets. Niall thought about something in this moment. "You know what would be romantic?" he asked, Zayn humming in response. He was currently running his hand up and down Niall’s back. 

"I think we should stop having sex." 

"Was I that bad then?" he heard Zayn chuckle. 

"Didn't you heard me? 'Oh Zayn, yeah keep going, you are so good'. Besides, you know I don't lie," he kissed Zayn’s collarbone. 

Zayn kept playing with Niall’s hair. He was curious, what was happening in his baby's head?

"I don't know, I just thought it would be romantic if we waited to have sex until our honeymoon, you know? We aren't virgins anymore though; my first was with you Mr. Zaynie." 

Zayn giggled. "I think it's a good idea baby. But wouldn't you miss me?" he wiggled his eyebrows. 

"Of course, but I mean it would be worth it because our honeymoon would be more traditional. Well not really, but we can pretend that we are virgins and that it’s going to be our first time," he grinned. 

"We can try but you know I can't keep my hands off of your bum," Zayn says as he slap it and then places his hand on the right cheek. 

"Horn-dog," Niall teased softly 

"When are we starting the wedding plans?" Zayn asked after a few seconds of silence. 

"Don't know. Wanna sleep. Night Zaynie, love you so much," Niall said. 

"Night, baby. Love you so much." 

 

Oh how he wish he hadn't stopped making love with Zayn for those 6 months. Everything hurt more now. He felt like it was his first time, like his first time was taken from him by that monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this. Okay about Ben, I totally imagined him like Ben Winston and if you don't like it then you can imagine him like whatever you like ;). Also I am starting uni again on Monday so if the updates aren't frequently don't worry. I am going to update as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is the same chapter with the difference that my beta, mary( thank you) change a few things.

Zayn has no idea of what to do with Niall because the blonde boy was currently screaming "monster, monster" to himself and Zayn had no idea why. 

What do you do in this situation?   
He slowly gets closer again to his husband trying to calm him, "Baby?". 

Niall stops his movement to stare at Zayn for a moment before whispering,"Save me!" in an almost daze-like state. Zayn is now nervous by his husband's current actions. Niall looks like...like a lunatic. "Help me!," This time the blonde's voice is louder. 

What is seriously happening here? 

"Baby! Why do you need help? Come here, let me save you," Zayn said. 

"You can't save me," Niall said. The blonde haired boy tried to breath, to calm himself down but when he does, his thoughts keep flashing to him. That bastard. 

"Let me hold you at least then," Zayn said as he gently placed his hand on Niall's arm. 

"No! Don't touch me!" Niall glares at Zayn for a second before leaving the bedroom without another word. 

"I just do not understand" Zayn says aloud to himself while shaking his head. 

What is happening? This was the worst day ever. 

~.~

Zayn didn't sleep the whole night and it didn't help that Niall never came out of the bathroom. Did he sleep in there? He has no idea at this point. 

Zayn slowly gets up and rubs his eyes with his fists like a little baby, before walking to the bathroom. He knocks the door three times. "Babe?" and gets nothing in return.

"Sweetheart, are you okay? You hungry? I can order room services if you want," he uses the sweetest voice trying to pry Niall out of the bathroom. He doesn't want to scare his baby any worst at this point. 

From the inside, he can hear Niall makes a sound that sounds like little whimpers. He is crying again. 

"Babe, talk to me. Please," he is trying so hard. His heart is hurting because this was supposed to be perfect. This trip was supposed to be love, sex, food, laughs, cute giggles and more sex. It's the whole point of the honeymoon. 

"Go away," is the only thing that comes out of the bathroom. 

Zayn sighs. He is going to order room service anyway. He is starving and he knows that the blonde must be too. 

He orders a big breakfast making sure to also include all the things that Niall likes. Maybe he would get better after breakfast. 

Fifteen minutes later, breakfast arrives. "Room service for the happy couple," the chaperon said smiling bright and big. 

"Which happy couple are you talking about?" He glares at him. He is grumpy and he hasn't have sex for 6 months. You really don't want to mess with him right now. 

"Sorry, Mr. Malik," the chaperon said. 

He shake his head. There is no need to be rude. He has to calm down for Niall. "It's okay. Thank you very much for your services," he gives the man a big tip in return. 

 

"Babe, breakfast is here!" he knocks the bathroom door again. "Babe. You have to eat. Please open the door". 

Nothing again. "Niall, open the fucking door" his voice is more loud now. When he calls the blonde by his name, Niall will know he is mad at him. 

He knocks the door more roughly this time. "Niall, stop playing around. Open the door".

Nothing. 

He tries again, but this time he pushes his shoulder against the door. "Niall, I am coming in," he yells. 

He pushes three times and the door is finally broken. 

Niall is sitting on the floor of the shower. There is steam around the room and then Zayn realizes that the shower was hot which means Niall is...

"Niall!" he yells. He carefully turns the shower off and curses when he feels the water and it is burning hot. He can only imagine how Niall is feeling. The skin on the blonde is bright red and he is unconscious. 

He doesn't know what to do. He gently tries to lift Niall and the blonde is burning hot. His skin looks rough at the touch but Niall doesn't feel anything because he is unconscious. 

He needs to call an ambulance and fast. 

 

After the ambulance arrives, they take them to the nearest hospital. Niall's skin looked red and rough but he was still unconscious and naked under a light blanket. 

"What happened?" The doctor looked suspiciously from Niall to Zayn. 

"He was in the shower and he locked the door but when I had decided to break the door down, he was laying unconscious on the floor with the shower burning hot," Zayn rambled, almost crying at this point. 

What a great honeymoon. 

"Okay, Mr. Malik, I am going to be completely honest with you, his skin is not looking too good. We will see what can we do though, and I can promise he is in good hands," the doctor said before leaving him and not coming until two hours later. 

"Mr. Malik, can I have a word with you?" The doctor said. He was looking at Zayn like he had killed someone; Judging him so hard. What the fuck? 

"Have you ever forced yourself against Mr. Horan?" 

What? 

"What are you talking about? I have always respect my husband when he says no. What's all this about?" 

"I am sorry Mr. Malik, but your husband has clear signs that he was raped," the doctor now looking at him with pity eyes. 

What, no. No, not his baby. No. Raped? 

"When we were cleaning his skin, we noticed bruises on his thighs, his hips and he was leaking blood from his private area. So, I am going to ask you again sir, have you forced yourself against my patience?" 

Zayn was crying now, big fat tears running around his cheeks. "N-no. This can't be happening. Not my baby. Everything but not my baby. Oh my god." 

"Sir, I need you to breathe and stay calm. I am going to run your husband through some tests to see if everything is all right." 

"I need to see him. Please let me see him". 

"I am sorry sir, but until we know for sure that you didn't do this, you cannot see him." 

"Please, he is my husband. I would never do something like this to him. He is my baby. He is everything to me. Listen, we got married yesterday but he arrived two hours late to our wedding and when he arrived. He was acting weird. He didn't want anyone to touch him. Niall is not like that ever. He likes to touch, I mean he likes to hug and he is cuddly and he is the sweetest boy ever. Why is this happening to him?" 

"Okay, Mr. Malik. I believe you that you didn't do it. You can see him, but only for a few minutes. We still need to run some tests." 

He nodded the best he could, but was shaking so much in the process.  
The person who did this was going to regret the day he was born. 

 

"My baby," he whispered when he saw Niall laying on the bed. His pale skin was now red-hot and some places were even a light purple. His sweet angel. 

He gently grabbed Niall's hand, stroking slowly across the knuckles with his thumb. 

"I promise baby, the person who did this is going to pay"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How would you feel if I add mpreg to this story?. I know it is on the tags but how would you feel? Should I?


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay. This is the same chapter but now is edited. Thank you Mary :)

Chapter 4. 

Zayn is a mixture furious, sad, and frustrated when he sees Niall lying on the hospital bed. The first thought that came to mind was, what kind of monster would do this to his beautiful baby?  
This monster is going to pay. 

"Z-Zayn?" the blonde boy whimpered. 

Zayn immediately went to Niall’s right side on the bed. "I'm here baby. It's okay, I got you," Zayn carefully took a seat on Niall’s bed and was thankful when the younger didn't flinch when he hugged him.  
"I am sorry, Zee," he said while covering his face, crying on Zayn’s chest. "I am disgusting." 

"Hey, none of that!" He kissed the messy, blonde hair. "You are not disgusting baby. That pig is the disgusting one, but don't worry, he is going to pay for everything." 

"You know about it?" Niall was shaking. Zayn was going to leave him. 'He' was right. 

Zayn only nodded in response. 

"I'm so sorry. I really didn't want to." 

"Hey, I know okay," he once again kissed his husband’s hair. 

"N-no you don't understand, I didn't want to. Please Zayn, listen to me. I am so sorry; please don't leave me because of this. I love you, Zayn, please," Niall was now clenching onto Zayn’s shirt so hard. 

Zayn’s heart was officially breaking. He is never going to leave Niall; he made that promise on his wedding day when he vowed the words, “in sickness and in health”. 

"Angel, look at me," Niall was still hiding in Zayn’s chest, refusing to look at the older in the face. How can he? He had been tainted by someone else. 

"I love you," Zayn whispered in the sweetest tone he could muster. "I love you no matter what. Remember when you told me to prove it to you that I loved you?" 

He felt Niall slightly nod on his chest. 

"And remember how everyone made fun of my company because of the name? And nobody really wanted to make contracts with my designs because nobody could take my company seriously after the name changing? I didn't care about any of that. Why? Because you were so happy and so giggly. Niall, I literally would do anything for you. You want my heart? You already have it. You want the world? Just say it and I would get it for you." 

Niall peeked one eye at Zayn. He loved the man in his arms. "I love you too, Zayn, so much. You have no idea how much I love you. I would die for you if I have to." 

There was a knock on the door before it opened, revealing the doctor with a somewhat smile on his face.

"Okay, Mr.- I am gonna assume that you are now a Malik? Is that right?" the doctor asked. 

Niall nodded a little and flashed a little smile at Zayn. "Yeah, it's Malik." 

"Okay, Mr. Malik. I am gonna need you to stay at least two days under observation," the doctor said. "And if you want to press charges against the person who raped you, it can be done right here." 

Niall violently shook his head. "N-NO!" he nearly screamed. 

"Baby, we have to," Zayn said, this time was standing up and walking towards the doctor. 

"No. No. No. No. Please, no. I don't want to. Leave it, please." 

"Baby, how can we let that bastard get away with what he has done to you? I cannot not allow this." 

"No. No. No. No. No" 

 

“You tell Zayn about this and you are going to regret it, you ugly whore.”

 

Niall was shaking, causing the machine to beep erratically. "Nurse, I am going to need help with this! Mr. Malik, I am going to have to ask you to stay outside, please," the doctor yelled, rushing to Niall’s bed, trying to calm the blonde by giving him anesthesia. 

"No! He’s my husband!" 

The nurse pushed Zayn out of the room but he could still hear Niall screaming in mental and physical pain. God, why is this happening to Niall?

-

They did not press charges for obvious reasons and Niall ended up staying in the hospital for three more days. The doctor saw the need to add the additional day, wanting to check to see if another attack like before would happen. Zayn in the meantime received instructions about Niall’s behavior and how he was supposed to act around him. Niall was going to need therapy and both of them were going to have marriage therapy it was decided. 

Psychologically, Niall was not going to be ‘okay’ for a while, that was a fact. Despite this, Zayn was going to be there no matter what happened. Sure, he was not going to have sex for a very long time. but none of these minor details mattered because Niall’s personal wellbeing was much more important. 

-

"I can't believe you couldn't do it," the voice yelled at Ben through the phone. 

"Shut up," Ben said, frustrated. 

"Oh my god, I can't believe I kidnapped that blonde kid for nothing you bastard!" 

"Can you shut the fuck up!" Ben yelled. 

The other line went silent. "I did it, okay. I mean.....," Ben couldn't finish. 

"So, you did do it then?" Ben could feel the smirk of Marcus on the other line. 

"Y-Yeah I did it," Ben stuttered after a while. 

"Malik is going to kill you when he finds out what you have done to his precious baby." 

Ben chuckles nervously, thinking, 'if I had done something, you mean'. 

"Yeah, probably," Ben said. 

"Remember when that new security guard didn't allow Niall to get inside of the company building because he didn't bring his ID?" 

Of course he remembered. The whole company remembers. They have never seen Zayn Malik yell at a security guard that harsh and that loud too. If you see a blonde boy with blue eyes, snowy skin, and a strong Irish accent you let that boy get in, okay? It's a rule. 

 

-Flashback-

"I am going to need you to stay back, young man," Arthur said. Arthur was the new security guard, just peaking the middle aged years, and he did not know that the blonde boy he was directing was in fact the boyfriend of the great, Zayn Malik. There was a long line waiting to pass by security, but the elder man was adamant on not allowing Niall to pass without his ID. How would Niall have known that the one day he forgets his ID in a rush, there’s a new guard?

Everyone in the surrounding line were whispering and staring at the blonde boy and Arthur while this exchange was taking place. 

In the meantime, a stories up, Zayn was in a really calm state, relaxed and staring at the designs that were going to make it into his new spring line. 

Sasha, Zayn’s secretary was doing research on her computer when her phone started ringing. "ZM loves NH Company, what can I help you with?" 

"Sasha, we have a problem in security." 

These are the seven words no one ever wants to hear, so in response a frown settles on her face. 

Oh shit, Mr. Malik is not going to like this. Arthur is screwed. 

She was shaking when she finally knocked on her boss’ office door. 

"I'm busy Sasha, what is it?" Mr. Malik said from inside. 

"I know sir, but there is problem with your umm... boyfriend." 

Not even a second later, right when she said that, Zayn was already up and opening the door. "What happened?" he said harshly. 

"A-Arthur… He um-," she was sweating. 

"Words, Sasha, words," he yelled in anger. 

"Arthur, the new security guard, has a problem with Niall. He didn't bring his ID so..." 

Zayn was already exiting his office, fuming all the way down to the bottom floor. Everyone watching was whispering and mumbling “poor Arthur” to their selves. 

Niall was staring at Arthur with pleading eyes, his cheeks bright red from embarrassment, when Zayn spotted him knowing instantaneously that he did not like it when Niall felt that way. 

"Are you fucked in the head?" He yelled to the guard in front of him. 

"N-No sir, it’s just, it’s just-," Arthur was nervous and that completely obvious. 

"It’s just, it’s just- what?" Zayn mocked. 

"Zayn, stop," Niall whispered into his boyfriend’s ear. 

"That boy over there is my boyfriend, so why are you having him waiting?" 

"Mr. Malik, I didn't know, honestly," Arthur said in defense. 

"Of course you didn't know, because you are stupid fuck! I could slap you right here." 

"Zayn!" Niall said a bit louder. 

Zayn’s whole face softened when he saw Niall blushing even more, causing him to grab the boy by the waist and kiss his temple. "Are you okay, baby?" he whispered but a few people still heard, causing them to coo and aw at the couple. 

"Yeah, I am fine. Can we just go to your office?" he asked, looking down to the floor. 

"Yeah, let's go baby. You look cute today by the way," Zayn mumbled, kissing Niall’s temple. 

Before going back inside, he turned to Arthur cleanly stating, "You, my friend, are fired".

He grabbed Niall’s hand, kissing his knuckles and as he was leaving with Niall, Arthur was on his knees. "Mr. Malik, please don't fire me. I have a family to support! Please," he was crying, close to sobbing. Zayn knew he had a big family with another baby on the way. 

"That's not my problem. Get your stuff, and get out of here," he turned to leave, but Niall stopped him.  
"Zayn-" 

"What?" Zayn said with pouting lips. 

Niall was whispering to Zayn that it was not a big deal, but Zayn whispered back that it was in fact a big deal. They whispered back and forth to each other, Niall nuzzling Zayn’s neck with his nose, whispering in a sweet tone “please”. 

Sighing in defeat, Zayn said, "This is the first and last time, okay Arthur? Come to my office later, I want to talk about that family of yours." Zayn was now smiling a little more at Arthur and the older man again and as Zayn turned away, a ‘thank you’ was mouthed to Niall. 

Niall smiled in return at Arthur, grabbing Zayn’s hand. 

 

"Hi, Sasha," Niall smiled brightly at Zayn’s secretary. 

"Oh, hey Niall! How are you?" She asked sweetly. 

"Fine, and you?" 

"Yeah, she is fine, you are fine, everyone is fine," Zayn said sarcastically, rolling his eyes and re-grabbing Niall by the waist. 

Niall’s favorite place was Zayn’s office as it was big and had an amazing view. He went directly to Zayn’s chair upon entering, spinning it with a childlike look on his face. 

"You should try this sometime, Zayn! It's fun!" Niall said, grinning at his boyfriend. 

Zayn only rolled his eyes but continued to smile because when was he not smiling when Niall was around? "C'mon babe, give me my chair."

"Nope! This chair is mine." 

"Yeah?" Zayn asked with a low voice. 

"Yeah," Niall knew instantly what Zayn was doing with that low voice. It was his 'sexy voice'. 

"I missed you this morning," Zayn said biting his lip as he stood in front of Niall. The blonde boy had his legs spread with Zayn seated between them, kissing the blonde's cheek.  
"Ohh, Zayn?" Niall moaned. 

"Yeah baby?" Zayn mumbled, traveling Niall’s neck with his nose, his lips barely touching the skin. 

"I love you," Niall was now a blushing mess, staring at Zayn with his innocent gaze. 

"I love you more." 

Soon Zayn was seated on his chair with Niall now on his lap. Both of Zayn’s hands were very comfortable on Niall’s bum, giving an occasional squeeze when he wanted. Niall’s hands were on Zayn’s hair. To him, every kiss with Zayn was like magic. His lips were plump and so soft. 

There was a sudden knock on the door that the couple didn't notice. Zayn’s hands were currently under Niall’s jeans, massaging the bum cheeks with a thumb pressed against Niall’s rim. "Hmm Z-Zayn, no," Niall was a moaning mess on Zayn’s lap. The knock on the door continued to be persistent, the couple still not having taken notice.  
"What?" Zayn yelled at once. Can’t they leave them alone for once? 

"Sorry, Malik, but it's urgent," that was Ben voice. 

Niall immediately was off of Zayn’s lap and Zayn send him a question look in return. "What? Come back here, babe." 

Niall nodded a little, reassuming his position on Zayn’s lap, only this time he wasn't straddling him, just seated. 

"Come in, Ben." 

Ben’s eyes widened by a fraction when he saw the adorable blonde boy in the room; he was nervous, damn it. The little crush he has, has to go away. "Oh, hi Niall!" Ben said blushing. 

Now, it's not like Niall doesn't like Ben, it is just that the man comes off as creepy to him. He is always staring at Niall with a hungry look and Niall didn't like it and Zayn definitely didn't like it either. He had noticed of course, he always does. He was going to tell Ben to fuck off one of these days. 

"I need you to sign these papers," Ben said, giving Zayn the documents, eyes still trailing on Niall. 

"Fuck off, Ben," Zayn said finally, with a harsh tone. 

"Excuse me?" Ben asked in shock. 

"Stop staring at him, it is creepy. Now...,"he finished signing the documents, "Get out of my office." He gave the papers back to Ben, with probably more force than what was actually needed. 

"Yeah, boss. Sorry Niall," Ben was stumbling out of Zayn’s office. How can he be so obvious? He seriously has to stop staring at Niall like he wants to eat him. Of course it is creepy. Stupid, so stupid of him.

-End of flashback-

"So…," Marcus asked, "what did you do to him? Did you tie him to the bed?" 

Ben chuckled. How much more of a pervert could Marcus be? 

‘If only I had done something.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hello! How are you all today? What do you think of this chapter? Also I may or may not have others ideas for this story. Also I am doing prompts so if anyone wants one. Let me know. I only do Niall pairings but if you want a side pairing it's okay. Also the smut I only do bottom Niall.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thank you to my lovely beta, Mary. She is great.

Chapter 5 

 

Two weeks later and the newlyweds were back to London. Zayn had to go to work on Monday, despite not wanting to. He hadn’t wanted to leave Niall’s side after the whole shower incident because God only knows what Niall is going to do next time. 

The blonde, he isn't good. He goes through a whole mix of emotions, ranging from crying a lot, to getting angry about the littlest thing, but is never happy. Happiness is a feeling he hasn’t had in a while. 

When they arrive to their penthouse apartment, Harley isn't around because Zayn’s parents had taken the dog the day before the wedding, knowing they couldn't leave Zayn’s baby all alone in the apartment. This didn’t upset Harley; she was a happy dog happy who loved Granny Trisha. 

"I am going to arrange an appointment for you tomorrow," Zayn whispered when he finished putting their baggage on the bed. 

Niall sat on his side of the bed. "I don't want to," he sighed. 

"Babe...," he sighed before continuing, "I know how you feel but...-"  
Niall immediately cut him off. "Oh, I am sorry; I didn't realize you were raped too." The accusation came off a lot harsher than Niall had really intended but it was out and too late. 

Zayn sighed, wanting to cry, but he remained strong. He has to stay strong for Niall. "I am going to the bathroom," the raven-hair lad whispered before locking himself in the bathroom. His hand is still wrapped around the knob as he places his head on the door, letting the tears fall down his face. His baby was raped and he couldn't do anything about it. He wants to hold Niall, kiss him and love him, but Niall won't let him touch him. Every times he has tried to hug Niall, the blonde either flinches away or starts to cry. Yes, the doctor had told him this would happen, but it still fucking hurts. He sits on the bathroom floor letting whimpers and sobs fall down from his lips. 

It was difficult trying to stay strong for your partner but he has to, for Niall. 

Niall can hear the sobs coming from the bathroom and he knows Zayn is suffering as much as he is, but he couldn’t control himself and now he hates himself. He hates everything. He hates hearing a stranger asking him, “how you doing” or “how do you feel about all of this”. It's not like he is going to answer them. He never did in the hospital and he sure as hell isn't going to do it now. 

He just doesn't want to go, just no. 

\--

Hospital of Dubai

Dr. Shepherd was doing an examination of a patient when one of his interns came in with a brown package, pulling the doctor from the room.  
"These are Mr. Malik’s results, Dr. Shepherd." 

He nodded and he opened the package, examining every result. His only response was to frown; this given information was weird as hell to put it bluntly.

"We made the same face," the intern exclaims. 

"No semen?” Usually the rapist doesn't use a condom, so being surprised was an expected response.

"We had some tests done on the, umm...," the intern was blushing. It was his first year of practice and he stills felt embarrassed about these kinds of things. "The patient and umm…," 

"To the point, Murray." 

"There was nothing." 

Dr. Shepherd was once again frowning. "So you mean there was no penetration?" 

"We are not so sure but we did find a few other things. He was evidently drugged during or before the act of being raped as well as one more thing." the intern said. 

"What?" The doctor asked. 

"The patient can get pregnant." 

\-- 

London, Monday morning 

Niall always wakes up at 6:00 am because he has to prepare breakfast for Zayn and himself. He also usually had to go to work, but not this morning. He was still in bed at 6:20 am, knowing there was no point in getting up as early as usual. It was not his idea by no means, instead it being doctor’s orders. Niall was directed to stay home for at least two months which Zayn found ridiculous. God knows what Niall is going to do now without teaching. 

And to top it all off, he has to go to therapy every day. 

Zayn was the one making breakfast this morning and had woken up very early to do so. Of course his meals are not as delicious but excuse him, he has never had to cook a full meal in his life. Despite his lack of culinary expertise, he made pancakes, eggs and bacon regardless. This wasn’t too bad for someone who doesn't have a freaking an idea of what to do in the kitchen. By the time he was finished, it was almost time to go, but he really didn’t want to leave Niall alone. Walking to their bedroom, he peered in to see the blonde boy on his side of the bed, laying there motionless. 

"Doll?" He whispered. "I made breakfast. I really don't want to leave you but I have to. I love you so much, baby" Zayn says with all of his heart. 

Niall opened his eyes and he stared at Zayn. The darker boy is knelt close to Niall and the blonde boy grabbed his hand, kissing his knuckles. "I love you so much, Zayn." 

Zayn wanted to cry but he didn’t want Niall to see and think it was because of him. "I know, baby. I love you with all of my heart." He tests his luck with this and kisses Niall’s forehead. The blonde boy just closes his eyes, enjoying Zayn’s lips on his skin. 

"Listen, I don't want to leave, but I have to. A therapist is going to come in around 9am okay?" 

Niall whined and he shook his head. "Please don't make me do therapy. I beg you Zayn, no." 

"It's for your own good babe. I love you and want you to get better. Don't you want to get better?" 

Niall gave him a tiny nod. "Want to hold you and kiss you like before." 

Zayn smiled at that. Niall sometimes had sweet moments like he is returning to his own self, but there is other times when he was the complete opposite. 

"Also, Mom is going to drop Harley off at 11am. Don't even think about cooking either. I am going to come home at lunch and we are going to cook together. How does that sound?" 

Niall sighed, genuinely happily. "You never come at lunch," he reminds him. 

"I will drop everything for you, baby. Everything," he kissed Niall’s lips and Niall returned the kiss, not pulling away, and for that, Zayn is grateful. 

And with that, he is off to work. 

\--

"Morning, Sasha," he greeted his secretary upon entering the office building. 

"Welcome back, boss," Sasha said, happy to see her boss. She hated that asshole of a Vice President, Ben. 

"Clear my schedule from 12:00 to 2:00 okay?" Zayn commands. 

She frowns. "That's not possible, boss." 

"I am sorry, but that was not a question, Sasha. Just clear my schedule from 12:00 to 2:00 okay?" 

"But sir, you have an important meeting this afternoon and you can't-," he cuts her off.  
"Do as I tell, Sasha. No meetings at those hours. Understand?" 

She swallows and nods. 

\--  
At 9am there was a knock on the door, reminding Niall that the therapist was here. He opened the door to see a young girl, maybe 22, with brown hair, green eyes, and kind of tall.  
"Hi, my name is Sophia Smith and I am going to be your therapist this morning." she smiles too bright for him. Like he wants people to smile at him, please. ‘Be nice, Niall,’ he reminds himself.

"Come in," his voice is so small and so unlike him. She sits on the love seat, eyeing the penthouse warily for a moment. 

"You have a lovely home," she smiles, once again, at him. 

He nods. "Yeah. Let's get this over, shall we?" 

She just nods and she put on a pair of glasses. "Can't read without them," she chuckles, but he doesn't find it funny. 

"Okay so, Niall right?" 

He nods. Here we go with the 'how do you feel?' and all that shit.

"Congratulation on the wedding," she says, trying to break the ice a little. 

Well, that's new.  
He just nods in response. 

"I want you to talk me about that day," she eyes him carefully. 

"I don’t think that's a great idea," he frowns, completely clamming up. 

"And why not?" 

"Because it is too soon and I don’t want to talk about it. I mean, why don't you ask about how I am feeling, or how am I doing, or some shit like that." He didn't want to yell, but he did anyways 

"I already know how you feel Niall. Your whole body language and the way you looked at me when I entered your home gave that a way. Now, can you tell me what happened?" 

He just shakes his head. "Why should I?" 

"Because, I am your therapist. It is okay to relax for once. The things you tell me are confidential; no one else will be able to know." 

He ends up sighing. "I was finishing getting ready and was home all alone here. My parents, Zayn, and everyone else were in the church. A limo was to pick me up and...," 

She nods, grasping on to every word he spoke. 

By the time the therapist left, he felt a little better. Trisha did end up dropping Harley off at exactly 11:00 am. She asked how did he feel and all he could muster was a shrug and an “it’s fine”. She didn't know what had happened, nobody knows what had happed. Zayn felt it was better this way though. He didn't want a bunch of people asking and crowding Niall about it. 

Harley was Zayn’s baby. When she got dropped off, she was immediately drawn to looking around the apartment for him, staring at Niall when she couldn’t find her owner, barking instead at Niall.  
"He isn't here right now, Harley. It's just you and me, babe," he ruffles Harley's fur, hoping to cheer the dog up. This elicits sigh in content from her. Maybe she did like Niall almost as much as Zayn. 

He sat on the couch, causing Harley to put her head on his lap, nuzzling her nose on his hand, wanting a cuddle. 

Usually, Niall didn’t let her on the couches, but today he was gping to make a special exception.

Hearing another knock, he frowns because he wasn't expecting anyone else. When he did finally open the door, there was no one there.  
Weird. 

After closing the door, he heard noises upstairs. Not going to lie, he was scared a little. He is all alone with Zayn’s dog, there’s no way someone else could be in the house. He goes upstairs just in case, finding no one there either. It is when he is descending the stairs, that he sees a figure looming close to the front door, eliciting a gasp from the blonde. 

"Hi," the figure says. "I came back for more, baby," he chuckles, darkly. 

"No!" He yells, tears beginning to well up in his eyes. 

"Oh c'mon, we had fun didn't we? Or that was just me?" 

He was going to the bedroom to lock himself in when the figure jumps on him, causing Niall to scream even louder, sweat trickling down his forehead.  
Suddenly, Niall’s eyes shoot open. There is no one there, in front of him, or anywhere. This confusion starts his breathing to get really hard, the walls appearing to close in on him.  
He has to escape.  
Harley is barking really loud from somewhere, but Niall only feels the need to protect himself. He goes to the counter of the kitchen, hiding in the small cabinet. His legs are tucked to his chest, his arms clutching really hard to his skinny knees, praying that the walls will go away. "He is coming to get me, he is coming to get me!" 

Where was Zayn? 

\--

It's 12:00 pm already and Zayn was fixing his things to go home. Leaving his office, he sees Ben, Sasha, and Mr. Palau, an important investor. Shoot, that was why Sasha was so insistent on him not leaving at lunch; he had an appointment with him this afternoon. 

"Sorry Mr. Malik, I told Mr. Palau that you weren't available, but he insisted on coming in anyways," Sasha quickly exclaims, trying to defend herself to Zayn.

Zayn nodded, shaking Palau’s hand. "Zayn Malik, long time, no see. Congratulation on the wedding by the way, heard it was lovely," he smiled at Zayn. 

Mr. Palau was an older man, hitting his late fifties, who was very rich and has seemed to have thousands of wives. He was a very important investor in Zayn’s company, so he couldn’t just walk out on him. 

In the meantime, Ben was watching the two of them, noticing how nervous Zayn was. Wonder why?

"I am sorry Mr. Palau, but unfortunately I already have plans for this afternoon. You can wait for me as I will be returning at 2:00pm to start the meeting," Zayn said, trying to hide the nervousness in his voice. 

Mr. Palau frowned and shook his head. "Mr. Malik, maybe you don't understand the importance of this meeting or you aren’t aware, but I came here all the way from Arabia," he said, raising an eyebrow at Zayn. 

"No, no, I am aware, but is just my husband is-," 

"Oh, your husband? Malik, he can surely wait but I certainly cannot. So, let's start this meeting shall we?" It was not a question, he was already moving to Zayn’s office. 

Zayn, on the other hand, wasn’t moving. He had to make a decision and he had a bad feeling that Niall was suffering right now. 

"Are you coming, Mr. Malik?" Mr. Palau motioned with his finger, at Zayn.

\--

Harley was still barking, now on a search for Niall. The blonde boy was so close to passing out on the kitchen floor, the walls still ready to close in on him. 

"Niall?" he hears someone calling him.

This causes the boy to start shaking violently.  
No, no, no, no, no, no. 

Harley wasn't barking anymore, but the voice was still yelling for him.  
"Baby?" 

That was Zayn. He wanted to yell 'in here', but he couldn’t find his voice. 

"Shit," Zayn says, seeing his husband shaking violently on the floor of the kitchen. 

"I'm here, baby. I am going to protect you. Shhh, I am here," he hugged Niall, still on the floor. He repeatedly kissed Niall’s hair, hugging him tight to his chest. "I'm here and no one is going to hurt you," he repeated three times. 

Niall was still crying and shaking in his arms. "Shh, it is okay, baby. I'm here and I am not going anywhere without you." 

God help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you go. Hope you enjoy this one. It was so long. Probably the longest chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> I am gonna update the first chapter today or tomorrow. And the next updates....I am going to do them as soon as possible or when I have free time.


End file.
